Swords, Talons and Love
by Kara Crane
Summary: [Discontinued. may rewrite one of these days]Now she's learned the truth about the death of her mother and brother, will she and Inuyasha join forces to defeat the evil Naraku?
1. Tori-Youkai, meet Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But Torikari and her family do!  
  
AN: My first Inuyasha fic. Please don't flame me if you think it's really bad.  
  
  
Swords, Talons and Love  
  
  
  
In little chirps she giggled as she eyed the large shard in her talons, Naraku hadn't given this up  
easily. She was still tending her wounds, no doubt so was Naraku. Their battle had been fierce,  
attracting almost all the youkai in the area. Only with the speed and power her father's talon had  
granted her could she escape with it.   
Now she just had to find the rest of the Shikon Jewel and she would have the power to take her  
revenge on the murderer of her mother and younger brother.  
Expression darkening she snarled as best her beak would allow. Yes, she would find the bone  
white haired half youkai she'd seen leaving the village her mother and brother had been visiting  
while she waited in the trees. Looking at the shard one last time she popped it into a pouch  
around her neck and sealed it with a ward. The shard could not be detected by anything or  
anyone now.  
Taloned fingers and hands protected by dragon scales flexing in her anger she spread the wings on  
her back she left her nest in search of the rest of the Jewel.   
Torikari would have her revenge.  
  
"We have to find the rest of the Shikon no Tama! You can't leave wench!"  
"I have to Inuyasha! The final exams are coming in three weeks! If I don't pass then I won't be  
able to get into a good High School!"  
It was the same old, same old. Kagome had to return to her time to go to school and Inuyasha  
wanted her to stay to find the rest of the Shikon Shards.  
Inuyasha's ear twitched and the rosary beads around his neck tingled with the tone of her voice,  
the tone that was usually followed by a very painful 'Sit'.  
"More stupid tests?!" He ears flattened in annoyance. "What good is an education anyway?"  
"It's important! Education teaches for the future! If I want to catch up in my studies I need at  
least three weeks!"  
Inuyasha's golden eyes widened and his ears practically vanished.  
"Three weeks?! No way wench!" He moved to grab her arm to prevent her from going. But  
that's when she said 'IT'.  
That word he loathed.  
"SIT!"  
WHUMP!  
"Sorry. See you in three weeks Inuyasha!" She said as she vanished into the Bone Eaters Well,  
leaving Inuyasha screaming obscenities into the dirt.  
Kagome climbed out of the well, even muffled by the dirt Inuyasha's swearing had turned her ears  
a slightly pinkish colour.  
  
As she walked away from the well-house toward her home she heard the faint sound of claws on  
stone and fumed. Inuyasha had followed her! How dare he! She was going to Sit him so hard  
it'd make his ancestors dizzy if he dared try to drag her back!  
Crossing her arms she tapped her foot as she waited for the unfortunate half-youkai to emerge  
from the well house.  
Who came from the well house was not Inuyasha.  
This Youkai had a Hawk's head but human-like dark violet eyes and long black hair with a streak  
of silver running diagonally from each temple and along her hair until they met in the middle.  
Tiny red and black feathers covered her face, around her beak, down her throat and seemed to  
end at the neckline of a very loose coat and pants like Inuyasha's except it was deep blue and  
seemed to made entirely of feathers.  
Large black and silver wings were folded on her back with the tips about an inch from the ground.   
Kagome gulped at the large, curved and wickedly sharp talons adorning her fingers.  
"What is this place? It is too noisy and smelly . . ."  
Kagome mirrored the look of puzzlement on the youkai's face. She wasn't going to be attacked  
for once?  
"I don't know how you got here . . . but this is my world you're in."  
The youkai sniffed.  
"I have no quarrel with humans. And you abuse our tongue. Learn to speak as a proper lady  
should!" With a whirl and a flurry of feathers she made her way to the well in small, ladylike  
steps. That's when Kagome noticed that the odd youkai's long legs were not like a human's but  
like a bird's, bent backward at the knee.  
"Kagome! Are you alright?!" Inuyasha's voice sailed from the well. He walked out. "I sensed  
the youkai . . ."  
"You!" She suddenly screeched as she opened her wings. Inuyasha stood in front of her and  
glanced at Kagome, not a scratch on her.  
Both stood in a ready position for a moment before lunging. Talons ready to rip and render,  
Tetsusiaga a normal, rusted katana; not transforming anytime soon.  
Ducking low Torikari spread her talons and just about dis-embowelled Inuyasha. But he jumped  
to the right and brought a knife-hand down on her neck, with a scream of pain she grabbed her  
father's talon by the hilt and swung as it formed into a long, keen black blade. Inuyasha met her  
blade with his for lack of any other proper defence. As their swords swung and clashed with  
occasional claw swipes Kagome had vanished into the shrine and reappeared with a set of rosary  
beads in her hands.  
I don't know what this youkai's problem is, but I'm going to find out before Inuyasha kills her!   
Besides, she's only half youkai like Inuyasha so the beads should work!  
Mumbling the spell under her breath she slipped behind the two fighters slammed the necklace  
around her neck.  
Startled, Torikari looked at the beads and then Kagome. Kagome struggled for the word as she  
backed away from the half bird youkai.  
" . . ."  
Torikari lunged, she would be no slave to anyone!  
"PERCH!" Kagome finally screamed.  
WHUMP!  
The rosary beads glowed and sent Torikari to the ground, holding her in place there.  
Grinning at the opportunity Inuyasha lunged, knowing an easy victory. Or it would have been.  
"SIT!"  
WHUMP!   
"Damn girl! I had her!" Inuyasha screamed as he got up.   
Feeling the beads release her hold on the ground Torikari turned her murderous intent toward  
Inuyasha again and the battle raged once more as her talons left four gashed on Inuyasha's chest.   
His firerat coat protecting him from anything too serious.  
"PERCH PERCH PERCHPERCHPERCHPERCHPERCHPERCHPERCHPERCH! SIT SIT  
SIT SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!"  
WHUMP!  
WHUMP!  
Regaining her breath after such long strings of Perch's and Sit's she looked at the two grumbling  
half youkai.  
"Now then, what's your problem with Inuyasha?"  
Torikari grumbled slightly before regaining as much posture as she could in her current position.  
"That murderer took the life of my mother and my younger brother 50 years ago." She hissed  
while shooting him a deadly glare. "I have sworn to take my revenge."  
"No, he didn't." Kagome said softly. "He was framed by Naraku, you know of his shape  
changing powers, right?"  
Suddenly for Torikari it all clicked, why their scents differed, what Naraku had been gloating  
about before she stole his shard.  
Her anger made her youkai blood pound through her veins and gave her the strength to stand up,  
spread her wings to their fullest and screech to the sky.  
"I SHALL KILL HIM!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Planning ahead

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But Torikari and her family do!  
  
AN: My first Inuyasha fic. Please don't flame me if you think it's really bad. Hopefully this  
chapter will be longer and better than the first.  
  
  
Swords, Talons and Love  
Part 2  
  
  
A reluctant peace had been made between Inuyasha and Torikari, Kagome refilled the tea cups  
and sat down.  
"I apologize for attacking you Kagome-san. My anger blinded me."  
Kagome blinked, she had not expected the youkai to apologize but accepted it anyway. Inuyasha  
grunted, snarling quietly to himself about 'damn wenchs' and 'why did he like her?'.  
"I've never seen a Youkai quite like you, where are you from?"  
"The Southern Lands, there we tend to ignore humans and they ignore us so there is really no  
quarrel."  
"Pacifists, the lot of you." Inuyasha grumbled.  
Slightly annoyed both females glared at him, but no 'Sits' came.  
"Well I am sorry that we bird-youkai of the Southern Lands do not behave like rabid animals."  
Kagome smiled slightly before turning to Torikari. "You don't feel like a full youkai. But not  
like a half-youkai either."  
"What have I told you about abusing our language like that? Very well then, I shall tell you."  
  
  
~~~Torikari Narrating~~~  
  
Father was full youkai and my mother was a miko with some youkai blood in her ancestry. By  
father's account I am about three quarters youkai and one quarter human, my little brother Shingo  
was the opposite and was able to pass as a human.  
One day, Shingo got very sick. We took him to the healer but nothing could be done. Packing  
only the essentials, mother, Shingo and I left for the next village.  
We travelled for weeks, going from healer to healer and priest to priest; hoping something could  
be done for him.  
That day, I was in the tree beside the healer's home, hiding. The humans outside the Southern  
lands did not react well to me in the past so it had become custom to hide somewhere while  
mother took him to the healer.  
You, rather Naraku came. He killed mother and Shingo with one swipe of his claws. I swore  
revenge.  
  
~~~end narration~~~  
  
"Oh poor you!" Kagome sniffed at the end. Torikari looked at her and sighed.   
"I thank you for your hospitality Kagome-san, but I really must be leaving soon. However I  
would like to have a word with you in private."  
Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, he huffed and to storm his way to the well. Once she was sure he  
was out of even his excellent hearing range Torikari looked back at Kagome.  
"I must congratulate you Kagome-san, you have managed to tame him to some extent."  
"What?"  
"Even in our Southern lands he is known to us, the hanyou son of the Great Western Lord. I do  
not normally interfere in such matters however I will make an exception. You love him very  
much Kagome-san, I can sense it. But you must release him if you want him to come to you."  
Kagome blushed a bright red before removing the prayer beads from Torikari's feathered neck.  
"Thank you. Please take my advice into consideration Kagome-san, you will be surprised at what  
a little trust can do."  
And with a great leap of her powerful legs she dropped into the well, leaving Kagome with a lot  
to think about.  
  
Inuyasha growled in his throat as the bird youkai passed, he could not see the prayer beads around  
her neck and this made him growl some more. How dare Kagome release the bird but not him!  
For once he hadn't been worried for Kagome, even alone with the youkai. The Southern Birds  
were pacifists and rarely fought. It was amazing they had survived this long.  
"Oi! Wench! Why'd you take of her beads?!"  
Kagome looked at him and his next words froze on his tongue.  
"Torikari . . . she pointed some things out to me during our little talk. And I have been thinking  
hard about this for awhile now." Kagome sat under the thick, leafy branches of the God Tree and  
fidgeted with the beads in her hands. "Inuyasha . . . I think it's time we talked."  
  
Meanwhile in the Feudal Era of Japan during Kagome's and Inuyasha's talk, in her hut Kaede  
looked worriedly out the window at the startling number of bird youkai that were roosting in the  
trees surrounding the village. The villagers were nervous but their uninvited and unwanted guests  
weren't doing anything that warranted panicking over. They hadn't panicked because Kaede had  
a friend in the Southern Lands who she occasionally contacted through messengers. Her Priest  
friend's most recent letter had told of almost all the bird youkai flying away in a most unusual  
manner. This was what Kaede's Priest friend of the Southern Lands had written.  
  
Kaede:  
  
Greetings to you my old friend. I am writing this as a possible warning to the Western  
Lands. I do not send this to the Daimyo because I am not worried for the villages in Musashi's  
Domain.  
In previous letters I have told you of our relationship with our Tori-Youkai neighbours and how  
we are at peace with them.  
This past week however, they have been acting most unusual. One came into the village today  
and visited with me. He seemed quite upset. A state of mind I have not seen in any of them for  
just over fifty years when the mate of their deceased Lord and his heir were killed by Inuyasha.  
He tells me that his eldest daughter has found their murderer and sent word that she will be taking  
revenge.  
As his only child Torikari has become the Lady of our lands by default and she commands that all  
who wish to partake in revenge should come.  
This letter is to warn of their impending arrival at your village, but do not attack them for they  
will leave you and the villagers alone.  
  
Sayonara  
  
Goma  
  
Setting the letter on a shelf she walked outside to talk to this Torikari to ensure the villagers  
would not be harmed.  
"Inuyasha is not the murderer!" A girl screeched as she tried to get her point across. With her  
crest high in frustration a blood curdling shriek erupted from her throat, finally gaining the  
attention of the chatting others and most of the village.  
"Hear me my friends, my subjects. Fifty years ago an Inu-youkai bearing remarkable resemblance  
to Inuyasha, the hanyou son of the Lord of the Western Lands, was seen rampaging through this  
village!" Much angry chatter erupted from the other birds whose crests were raised high in their  
agitation.  
"Silence! Today I discovered the truth of the death of my mother and brother! It was not  
Inuyasha! It was a puppet of Naraku!"  
"I will rip his legs out!"  
"We will feast on his innards while he still lives!"  
"Slowly he will die as he watches us eat him alive!"  
"Naraku will feel our pain when his puppet killed our Lady and her son!"  
"Yet we will leave him alive enough to see our Lady Torikari deliver the death blow!"  
Kaede felt slightly ill as the more imaginative ones voiced their opinions before making her way to  
Torikari, their leader.  
"Pardon me Lady of the Southern Lands."  
Her falcon gaze turned from her subjects to Kaede as she waved to the others to be silent.  
"Yes?"  
"I am Kaede, the Miko of this village. And I ask if you and your followers would please move a  
little farther away. The villagers are very nervous of you all."  
"Of course, I apologize for any inconvenience we may have caused. Come! Let us relocate and  
prepare for our battle!"  
With a resounding snap of wings the Tori-youkai began flying west of the village to where there  
was a mighty grove of trees.  
  



	3. Gathering Allies

Souta looked over the lip of the well and peered into the darkness. This was how his onee-chan  
went to find the shards with Inu-niisan. Could he go through as well?  
Steeling himself he jumped into the well.  
  
Torikari was napping in Go Shimboku tree when a familiar scent assailed her nostrils, shocking  
her awake.   
~Could it be? Has he come back to me?~  
With a fluid motion she hopped from the tree and looked into the darkness.  
~Shingo!!~ She thought gleefully as she reached in with one arm and gently hauled out who she  
thought to be her little brother. He was unconscious and had a nasty bump on his head.  
Chirping happily she held him in her arms and flew off.  
~It is Shingo! He did survive! And he's not sick anymore! Oh Kami, thank you!~  
Nuzzling her beak against his cheek she felt something wrong with her little brother. Someone  
had suppressed his partial youkai soul, but she could feel it.  
No problem, she could re-awaken it with a Demon Kiss.  
With one taloned finger she slit her palm and his, then she held their slit hands together allowing  
the blood to mingle.  
Shingo woke up as his wounded palm began to heal.  
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
She tsked.  
"It is I little brother, your big sister Torikari. Do you not remember?"  
"I don't remember anything . . ."  
"Do not worry, I am here and I will not let anything happen to you."  
"Arigatou onee-san."  
  
When Inuyasha came through the well with Kagome in his arms you would swear that their faces  
actually glowed.  
At least that's what Torikari thought when she met them there after making sure her old  
babysitter was looking after her brother.  
Realizing that she was there Inuyasha managed to pull himself together. "What do you want  
wench?"  
She was in too good a mood to allow Inuyasha's sour attitude to bring her down. "I wish for you  
to come with me to gather allies for the coming battle against Naraku."  
"Feh, I don't need help defeating Naraku! So why don't you go back to your pacifist lands and  
let the real youkai here handle him!"  
"It seems you have forgotten that I wish revenge against Naraku. We both will need allies if the  
rumours are true."  
"What rumours?!"  
"Naraku has a third of the Shikon no Tama, you have a third of the Shikon no Tama. That leaves  
one third unaccounted for. Even with that third he could boost his power greatly. We need allies  
Inuyasha and my friends that have come with me from the Southern Lands might not be enough."  
"Fine." He growled.  
  
Shingo woke up and looked for his sister.  
"Onee-san?"  
"She has left for awhile young Lord. Is there anything you desire?" An eagle-youkai said as he  
and the others watched over him.  
"I'm hungry."  
"That is 'I am hungry', young Lord." He nodded his head at a couple of hawk-youkai. They  
took off in flight to hunt.  
"Lunch shall arrive soon young Lord. How is your head?"  
Shingo winced as he gingerly touched it. "Hurts."  
"I imagine so young Lord, you do have a rather nasty bump and your memory was lost. But our  
Lady told me to assure you that your memories shall soon return. Though we are all unsure how  
you survived the attack we are grateful that you did."  
His dark eyes blinked as a memory flitted through his mind.  
"Yes, I remember you now. It is good to see you Kanada. How is your daughter?"  
"She is well young Lord. I have told her to remain home while I contribute to the coming battle  
against Naraku."  
"Aah."  
  
"There they are." She whispered to Inuyasha.  
"And how am I supposed to win them over pacifist wench?" Inuyasha growled as he watched the  
wild dog-youkai.  
"Simple. Become their leader. Hanyou you may be but you are still the son of the great Lord of  
the Western Lands. Lesser dog youkai will obey you once you have their respect."  
His ears flicked as he took this in, then he grinned and started to stroll out to the pack.  
"You can't use the Tetsusiaga! At this stage of the game it's a weakness to use weapons!" She  
hissed. Turning his head he narrowed his eyes before laying his father's fang on the ground.  
~And upon your victory will the transformation process begin.~ She thought silently as she  
watched Inuyasha challenge the alpha male of the pack.  
  
Instincts long forgotten suddenly came to the fore of his mind as he dropped on all fours and the  
two fighters circled another.  
With a snarl Inuyasha lunged for the dog's throat, but the alpha male hadn't lived as long as he  
had by letting that happen. So with a nimble twist he was out of the way yet in a perfect position  
to clamp his jaws down on Inuyasha's arm.  
So he did just that.  
Had anyone who knew him besides Torikari been watching the fight they would of been surprised  
to hear the actual yelp of pain come from Inuyasha's throat.  
Growling he slashed the dog with his other hand.   
The alpha male may have been experienced, but Inuyasha had mobility on his side. So the field  
was even for the two fighters.  
As one they leapt apart and glared at each other. Together they lunged high into the air and went  
to rip the other's throat out.  
Inuyasha had the longer reach and his claws ripped through the dog's throat.  
When he landed he actually began to pant as the exertion hit him. One of the females tried to lick  
his wounds but he snarled and snapped at her before she had the chance. With that one gesture he  
told the told the other dog youkai that he already had a mate.  
His sword was tossed at him from the bushes. Lightning quick reflexes caught it and intelligence  
returned to his eyes once more.  
"Now that you have come out of your feral state, it is time to lead the pack to the village and  
instruct them to not harm the humans there."  
"What the hell are you talking about wench?!"  
"You will understand in time Inuyasha, these dogs are now yours to control. You are their  
leader."  
Inuyasha grinned as the implications hit him.  
"There will be challengers for your pack, it is your duty to defend them."  
Spreading her wings Torikari left for the village, leaving Inuyasha to get acquainted with his new  
pack of 15 dog youkai.  
He could feel his dog-demon blood pound through his veins as he looked at his pack. With a low  
growl he dropped on all fours and raced for the village; his pack behind him easily keeping up.  
  
Kouga and his followers sniffed around the perimeter of the village looking for Kagome, Kouga's  
future mate. Or so he like to believe.  
The scent of many youkai wafted on a gentle breeze to his nose. With a snort he shook his head,  
bird youkai, and lots of them.  
He'd learned that they preferred to be left alone and did not take sides in any battle. Those of the  
Southern Lands were neutrals, all youkai knew this.  
Kouga ignored them.  
Though he couldn't help but wonder why they were gathered like this so far from their Lands,  
with a pause he looked before continuing his prowling.  
  
And from the four corners of Feudal Japan, Wolf, Bird and Dog youkai were summoned to  
Musashi's Domain by their respected leaders to battle against Naraku.  
Kouga's howls in the quiet midnight sky summoned the Wolves, Torikari's screeches during the  
day hours were heard by her Bird followers and passed along to any wandering Bird Demon who  
was itching for a fight or had a serious grudge against Naraku.  
The Dogs however were not summoned by Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru. They were summoned by  
the minute shift in power between the two brothers.  
  
  



	4. Lost, Found, and Goodbye

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But Torikari and her family do!  
  
AN: My first Inuyasha fic. Please don't flame me if you think it's really bad. Hopefully this  
chapter will be longer and better than the first.  
  
  
Swords, Talons and Love  
Part 4  
  
  
Mrs. Higuarashi was worried, Souta had vanished.  
None of his friends had seen him, he wasn't in the house. She picked up the phone to call the  
police when a thought occurred to her.  
~Could he be in the Wellhouse? Could Kagome have taken him with her to the past?~  
Resting the phone back in it's cradle she made her way to the Wellhouse, trying to figure out why  
Kagome had taken him if she had.  
Entering she walked to the well and peered inside. It certainly didn't seem dangerous.  
Worry for her son made up her mind and Mrs. Higuarashi slid into the well.  
  
Inuyasha was in an excellent mood, he had his pack, he was free of the prayer beads and best of  
all he had Kagome. She belonged to him and he belonged to her now and forever, they both  
knew that.  
He and his pack bounded into the village, the villagers may have gotten used to Inuyasha but now  
they panicked when they saw the 15 other dog demons.  
The whole pack ignored them and followed their leader to Lady Kaede's house.  
"Oi! Obaabaa! Where's Kagome and that pacifist wench?"  
"I have asked Kagome to get some wood for me, and Torikari is with her followers West of the  
Village." She eyed the Inu-youkai and the pack sitting behind him, not at all that surprised. "I  
see you have a pack now, what brought this on?"  
"The pacifist wench said we needed allies and I got some."  
"I see." She nodded before noticing something odd about Inuyasha. "Where are the beads?"  
He grinned and pulled the offending collar from the folds of his Yukata and tossed it to her.   
"Kagome took 'em off."  
Kaede smiled knowingly.  
"Kaede-san, here's the wood . . . eh?" The wood was suddenly lifted from her arms by Inuyasha  
and dumped in a neat pile by the fire.  
Kagome blushed.  
"Kyaa!" She squealed in surprise as Inuyasha picked her up in his arms. She thumped his chest  
with her fist.   
"Don't do that!" Kagome scolded before giving him a hug.  
"Got something to show you." He murmured before lightly nibbling her earlobe, she squirmed as  
he walked out the door.  
Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the dog demons waiting patiently outside.  
"This's my pack. They won't bite, but I might."  
She flushed redder than Inuyasha's Yukata.  
  
  
Mrs. Higuarashi could see the top of the well and smell the cool, clean air that wafted in.   
Puzzled, but also curious she slowly climbed up one of the many vines dangling inside.  
When she emerged from the well she found a bunch of youkai looking at her curiously.  
"Ooooh! Are these feathers real?" She asked as she stroked Torikari's crest.  
The others behind her shifted, unsure how to deal with this human who was feeling the crest of  
their leader.  
"Yes, they are. May I ask your name?" Torikari asked warily.  
"I'm Kagome's mother! You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you? Or my son  
Souta? He's vanished and I thought that he had followed Kagome through the well."  
"Kagome-san is with Kaede-san, and I am afraid that I do not know the location of your lost  
son." She gave a high whistle and two Eagle-youkai joined them. "This is Hunter," The black  
eagle bowed. "and this is his sister Stryke." The smaller black eagle bowed. "They will  
accompany you to the village and aid your search for your lost son."  
Mrs. Higuarashi practically glowed. "Oh thank you very much!"  
The two eagle-demons towered over her as they walked on the path through Inuyasha's forest.  
"Oh my. Kagome gave us the impression that it was dangerous here even with that nice boy with  
those adorable ears protecting her."  
Hunter looked over Mrs. Higuarashi's head at his sister and rolled his eyes. Stryke returned with  
a 'what is wrong with this woman?' look before answering her.  
"The Western Lands are very dangerous. Our leader is here on a quest of vengeance against  
Naraku. Not all demons are as friendly as those of the Southern Lands, such as us."  
"Aa . . ."  
  
"Kanada-san, may I buy something?"  
"You may buy whatever you wish young Lord for you are the heir to our lands."  
Shingo looked at Kanada in surprise.  
"Pardon? What of Onee-san? I thought . . ."  
"You are the heir once more now that you have returned to us. Your sister will rule until you are  
of age to take the throne."  
"And she will step down? Where will she go?"  
"Who are you speaking of little brother?" Torikari asked as she landed and folded her wings.  
"Nobody Onee-san." He broke away from Kanada and hugged her. Torikari took note of his  
nails beginning to take shape into small talons. "I wish to spend the days before your battle with  
you Onee-san."  
"Of course Shingo-chan. We shall stay within the village as Inuyasha and Kagome-san have  
taken to the forest to be alone."  
"Nee-san, I do not want you to go. I do not want to lose you."  
"Oh Shingo, you will not lose me. And I will not lose you, not again."  
She knelt to his level and they clutched each other tightly.  
  
Stryke tasted the air with her nostrils, no male humans on the air. There was the faint smell of  
Kagome-san and Inuyasha, the slightly stronger smell of the young lord Shingo-sama and the  
strongest scent was that of a wolf youkai prowling around.  
A thought occurred to her and she froze in mid-step. Hunter looked at her with concern.  
"Stryke-otoko?"  
"I must speak with Torikari-sama immediately! Remain with Higuarashi-san and continue to the  
village."  
With a great 'whoosh' of wings engulfing and redirecting air Stryke flew for the village.  
  
"Kagome-san, please calm down."  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How on Earth can I calm down knowing my MOTHER is  
wandering around ALONE in this time?!!"  
"She is not alone. My companions and I met her at the well, Hunter and Stryke are two of my  
best warriors, they will aid her search for your brother and protect her."  
Kagome finally stopped hyperventilating.  
"Souta's missing?"  
"Yes, we believe he followed you through the well."  
Kagome rummaged through her pack and pulled out a family picture.  
"This is Souta, if you see him please bring him to Kaede-san."  
Under the feathers the blood drained completely from her face as everything clicked into place.  
~Oh Kami-sama, what have I done? I should have known that Shingo is still dead, it has been 50  
years after all. Souta . . . he is Shingo's re-incarnation. That is why his youkai powers were  
suppressed.~  
Torikari swallowed the lump in her throat as she realized what had to be done and bolted out of  
the village before she began sobbing in front of Kagome.  
"Onee-san?"  
"Shingo . . . come here." She choked out.  
He came over and she embraced him tightly, the tears were streaming around her beak and down  
her face.  
Stryke landed and looked at her heartbroken leader silently and knew that she had figured it out.  
"I am sorry." Came her hoarse whisper as a sleep point was tapped and he slumped in her arms.  
Still crying she rested her talon against the cut of her demon kiss on his palm.  
"With this talon, I withdraw my kiss, my blood, your power and I suppress your youkai soul and  
memory of your time beyond the well. You will only remember falling in, you will not know me  
as your sister but as the woman who cared for you." Quickly she sliced her palm and clasped her  
bloody hand to his.  
"Forgive me." With sorrow-glazed eyes she looked at Stryke. "Take him to his mother before I  
change my mind and keep him."  
As soon as Stryke had taken Souta's sleeping form from Torikari she watched sadly as her Lady  
flung herself into the sky with none of her usual grace.  
  
"Souta!" Came the joyful squeal of one woman and one 15 year old girl as Stryke landed.   
Grabbing the just waking boy they hugged him tightly. As the joyous reunion continued Stryke  
sadly watched from a fair distance.  
~A great sacrifice was made for your happiness Higuarashi-san. But it is not my place to tell you  
and I doubt my Lady ever will. Should you remember us again Shingo, you will always be  
welcome here.~  
  



	5. Kouga, meet the pissed Tori-Youkai. Hop...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But Torikari and her family do!  
  
AN: My first Inuyasha fic. Please don't flame me if you think it's really bad. Hopefully this  
chapter will be longer and better than the first.  
  
  
Swords, Talons and Love  
Part 5  
  
Stryke turned as she felt the hand of her brother on her wing joint. He sighed and closed his eyes  
as he shook his head.  
Lady Torikari was still mourning.  
  
On the other side of the well at the Higuarashi shrine, Souta twisted and turned in his sleep.   
Images and words pierced his dreams.  
But the two words that haunted him the most were spoken by a blurry outline that seemed  
female. Why did the voice sound like that woman who had taken care of him after he fell into  
the well.  
'Forgive me.'. The melancholy words echoed dismally in the dreamscape.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat quietly on the edge of a cliff overlooking a beautiful valley, in the light  
of the setting sun she rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Not really wanting to disturb this  
rare, quiet moment he picked her up and put her in his lap.  
She allowed this with nary a word or sound except a contented sigh.  
Inuyasha was a very happy dog demon, if he had a tail it would have been wagging up a  
windstorm.  
Actually wait a minute, there is a tail!  
It was small and white, obviously still growing but it was barely noticable even by Inuyasha.   
A gentle breeze fluttered by his ears and with it the words of his pack were carried, telling him  
news.  
A wolf demon, Kouga by the smell of it, had been prowling around earlier. But now he was  
gone. With a mental shrug he decided to ignore it, that bastard was gone now.  
He flicked his ear at the Pack, a silent message to continue what they'd been previously doing.  
The fifteen dog demons vanished like silent wraiths.  
With the back of his hand he gently stroked Kagome's face, her only response was to snuggle  
closer to him and fall asleep.  
~I'll protect you forever Kagome-chan.~ Inuyasha thought as he gazed at her fondly with a  
content smile on his lips.  
  
With wide-eyed fascination and admiration he watched the bird demon literally rip the trees to  
ribbons while screeching about the unfairness of it all. He wasn't sure what that was all about  
but her screeching he could hear from the village and ran here to see what was going on.  
No way had Kouga expected to see one of the prim and proper Southern bird demons ripping this  
part of the forest apart. Kouga had never seen one slightly annoyed, but now he was treated to  
watching one in a full rage.  
He'd never thought of them as fighters or capable of violence. He was wrong and he wasn't  
upset about that at all.  
~And what a way to find out I'm wrong!~ He thought as the bird demon drew a black katana  
only to cleanly slice through four thick trees in one swing.  
The minute he saw her he had forgotten his original reason for stalking the village, he instantly  
forgot Kagome as the uspet she-demon continued to release years of pent up stress.  
He finally had enough, he had to meet this she-demon face to face.  
Her katana was ready to decimate another poor tree but mid-swing a strong hand gripped her  
dragon scale gauntlet.  
A scream of fury echoed through the forest and a phenominal fight began.  
  
Stryke flinched as her Lady's scream blasted through her sensitive ears at an almost supersonic  
level.  
Some poor youkai had interrupted her and was probably getting beaten very badly. Lady Torikari  
was the best fighter they'd had in many generations, even surpassing her father.  
  
Kouga lay groaning in absolute agony on the ground as the she-demon flew away, much calmer  
then she had been hours before.  
Smiling peacefully she smoothed her ruffled feathers and entered Kaede's hut only to see  
Kagome and Inuyasha straightening themselves up. Around them a familiar, musky odour  
hovered and Torikari smiled.  
~Almost Inuyasha, your change will be gradual over the next five days. Other dog demons are  
sensing the shift and I am sure that Sesshoumaru-san is just discovering he has no absolute  
control anymore.~  
  
Indeed, this was true. And Sesshoumaru was not happy about it.  
~It's too soon. Inuyasha's still too young!~ He growled to himself as he paced irritably in his  
room.  
Despite what others thought, he did care for his younger sibling. And it hurt that Inuyasha hated  
him so much. Sesshoumaru hid the hurt behind his mask of uncaring.  
He'd seen the girl Inuyasha had chosen, and he sort of approved.  
~She's certainly better for him than Kikyou.~ He thought as he glided to his balcony.   
He knew what was going on, he just didn't know that it was Torikari and her machinations that  
were triggering the transformation process.  
All hanyous had a way to become full youkai, it differed for some species though. Inuyasha had  
started the process.  
Aggrivated, the current Lord of the Western Lands transformed to his true form and leapt from  
the balcony, intent on hunting down his little brother to make peace and to find out what was  
going on.  
He sped across the land with a speed unseeable by the naked eye, his black pupils dialating in the  
darkness and absorbing the light of the half moon to see by.  
Despite his massive size, his paws made nary a sound on the leaf littered forest floor.  
At the edge of his half-brother's territory he paused and tasted the air.  
Sesshoumaru growled.  
It was *her*!  
That impertinent little Tori-youkai!  
But what was she doing so far from the Southern Lands?  
His lip curled into a snarl as he transformed to his human-shape and stalked to the village,  
suddenly having a feeling he knew who had convinced his little brother to unknowingly start his  
youkai transformation.  
  
  



	6. Broken Alliances and Fortellings of the ...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and co. doesn't belong to me. But Torikari and her family do!

  
  


AN: My first Inuyasha fic. Please don't flame me if you think it's really bad. Hopefully this

chapter will be longer and better than the first.

  
  
  
  


Swords, Talons and Love

Part 6

  
  
  
  


Sesshoumaru stood to full height as Torikari half flared her wings.

"Good evening Lord Sesshoumaru." She smiled.

"Lady Torikari." He grunted as he nodded in acknowledgment.

The funny thing was though, their body language screamed 'Ready for a battle'. However their

faces were calm and serene.

Torikari's crest raised oh so slightly as Sesshoumaru's lip curled just a bit, showing white teeth.

"What brings you to this small village my Lord? From what I know you have not visited any

human settlements since your father was killed."

"You know perfectly well what brings me here Lady," You could hear the venom in his voice.

"The transformation has begun and I am here to halt it before my younger brother fully changes."

Torikari gave him a sweet smile.

"I do not know how you plan this Lord. For the last time I checked your younger brother was

not that fond of you."

Sesshoumaru glared at the slightly smug Tori-youkai.

"I shall take my leave now." He grumbled before storming off.

  
  


Kagome watched in utter shock as Sesshoumaru left with wounded pride. Inuyasha probably

knew his half-brother was in the area, but he had decided to remain in the village with Kaede-

obaasan and his pack.

Truthfully, Kagome was becoming worried. She could sense Inuyasha's youkai blood growing

stronger, overtaking the human blood.

But it seemed that just because he was growing stronger didn't mean his feelings were changing,

Kagome was happy for him, really she was, because his dream of becoming full youkai was

coming true.

But the problem now was the Shikon no Tama, she had planned on giving it to Inuyasha and not

worry about it ever again; but he was becoming full blooded on his own and he just starting to

realize it.

Inuyasha was ecstatic about this new revelation, Kagome could see his joy in his molten gold

eyes. She could also see his love for her shine brightly whenever he looked at her.

  
  


Lady Kaede looked out the window and saw Kagome making her way to the hut. 

Kaede was concerned though, what was Torikari doing by triggering the transformation? What

plans were to be had?

  
  


"HI KAGOME!!!!" A little voice squeaked as a little orange-red body leaped into her arms.

"Shippou-chan how are you?"

"I'm great! Where's Inu-baka?" The little kitsune looked around for the irritable demon dog. A

light chuckling was heard from the edge of the forest as Torikari came striding toward them,

showing no sign of her little confrontation with the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Inuyasha is currently running with his pack kitsune cub. He will return at sunset and he expects

to meet with Kagome-san, alone."

Kagome blushed.

  
  


When Kagome had left with Inuyasha Shippou had quickly gotten bored watching Kaede putter

around her hut and had taken to following Torikari around as she walked through the forest.

"Where're we goin'?"

"We are going to meet with my allies who have come from far western lands to fight the war with

Naraku. Though I do wish I did not have to ask for their help."

"Why?"

"These youkai are only part bird and can be very difficult to work with."

"They still got bird in 'em, right? And you're the Lady of all the bird demons, right?"

She chuckled and gently ruffled the fur on his head.

"It is not that simple I am afraid. My alliance with these western bird and cat mix demons is very

fragile at the best. A single gesture or word could greatly offend them. So I ask you one favour

little cub, please be on your best behaviour."

"I promise . . .*yawn*. . . to behave."

Torikari 'tsked' and shook her head.

"It is far past your bedtime little cub. We shall roost in this tree for the night." She told him as

she picked him up and cradled his sleepy form in her arms. "Yes, this pine shall do nicely."

The kitsune cub still cradled in her arms she flew to the thickest branch near the middle of the 50'

pine and gripped it tightly in her taloned feet before settling into a comfortable position. As she

bent her bird-like legs into a natural sleeping position she kept the almost asleep kitsune cub

cradled and wrapped her wings around the two of them like a blanket or a cloak. Soon only a few

strands of her hair and the talons of her feet were visible peeking out from the ball shaped

enclosure of feathers that surrounded the two.

The wind and air that night grew chill, heralding the coming of a harsh winter. Within the mighty

branches of the pine Shippou sensed the change in weather and opened his eyes a crack, expecting

to feel the biting wind. But he only felt a comforting warmth in the arms of a youkai he'd met the

same day. Shippou liked this, it felt like he was with his mom and dad in their den, so he gave a

bleary blink and a sleepy smile at the sleeping face of Torikari before drifting off to dreamland

once more.

  
  


The Gryphons of the far Western Lands waited in the glade they had agreed to meet Torikari in. 

Imagine their surprise when she arrived with a little kitsune.

What is the meaning of this Lady?! The Gryphon Leader cried, annoyed, in English.

Deepest apologies Sir Graydon, during my journey here the cub followed me out of boredom. 

She stroked Shippou's head and gave the little kitsune a gentle look. I am considering adopting

him. She told them in flawless English.

You are a strange culture to adopt a street urchin.

Torikari held her sharp tongue and counted her blessings that Shippou didn't know the language.

But Shippou did know, at least a little of it. Enough to get the gist of the conversation.

Because he has no parents is no reason to leave him out in the cold.

An orphan is still an orphan Lady Torikari, there is no purpose for them. They scurry like rats

and steal hard earned food.

Sir Graydon, have you forgotten that I, too, am without parents? She hissed coldly. Shippou

shivered, as if suddenly remembering he was just a little kitsune surrounded by full grown youkai. 

But then he looked at Torikari in wonder and with new respect. She was defending him at the

possible cost of her alliance.

It does make sense, one orphan caring for another. However we have come here to decline your

call for help against your foe.

I warn you Sir Graydon, this is an unwise decision. For if you decline now, we shall decline in

the future.

WE ARE GRYPHONS! We shall never need the help of your uncouth kind!

If we of the east are so uncouth, why is it you that is yelling? She whirled and turned her back

on them. "Come Shippou, let us leave these doomed beasts to their own machinations."

With a quick glance back at the shocked Graydon he ran as if Sesshoumaru was chasing him.

"What do you mean by 'doomed beasts'? They looked fine to me."

"Many years from now a great plague shall befall their kingdom. Only the plants and herbs of my

home in the Southern Lands could cure it. This plague shall wipe out the western Gryphons. 

Some of the western Dragons and the western K'i'lin shall seek sanctuary here."

"And you'll let 'em stay? For good?"

"Yes, I shall. For by refusing our plea for help Sir Graydon has terminated our alliance. Should

he and his kind seek help from us they will find no open doors. The others however, are welcome

to come and be healed for our relations with them is much better."

Shippou nodded and walked along quietly, occasionally looking at Torikari. Longing to be held

in her comforting embrace and enfolded in warm wings once more.

  
  



End file.
